Love In The Library
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Bella never thought that she'd find someone special while studying in the library...a oneshot for the Epic T Rated Contest hosted by Bronzehairedgirl620 and Daddy's Little Cannibal. This is dedicated to the memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_I saw this contest and was instantly drawn to writing an entry... I have enjoyed both **Bronzehairedgirl620 **and **Daddy's Little Cannibal's** stories....This is my first Twilight fic ever...this is also an AU, AH fic..I want to dedicate this oneshot to **Daddy's Little Cannibal**...a truly gifted writer whose life was cut way too short....I hope that you all like..._

_Also I want to thank **edward-bella-harry-ginny** for beta-ing this story for me. She saw that there were mistakes when I didn't and I appreciate her advice on how to make the story better...and because of her I have decided to take out the OOC warning that I had previously had in this note..._

The Epic T-Rated Contest

**1.** No lemons. Must be rated 'T.'

**2.** Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.

**3**. Has to have a line or reference to a fireman.

**4**. All canon pairings.

**5**. Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished.

**6**. Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission. Two entries per person. Collaborations acceptable.

**7**. Must PM Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert them of your entry so we can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements.

The contest will run until June 6th, 11:59 MST (Mountain Standard Time.) Submissions need to be posted to FF and must follow the rules above.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic...they are the property of Stephenie Meyer

* * *

The stale, musty air hit me as I walked in the door. I smiled as I went to claim my favorite table in the back of the room. It was the most secluded area in the library and I could spend hours there without any interruptions.

I put my backpack containing my notebooks and my laptop at the deserted table and went off to find the books I needed for my English paper. It was on the history of mythical creatures in literature. It seemed like quite the undertaking but mythical creatures had always fascinated me. When I reached my previously empty table I noticed a crop of messy bronze colored hair bent over a book. I sat opposite this intruder but they didn't look up so I made a small coughing noise. I almost fell out of the chair when I found a pair of piercing green eyes.

"This is my table," I said. My voice was shaky. Just one look at him and I was breathless.

He gave me a small smile and when he spoke his voice was like pure velvet. "What makes it yours?"

I regained control over myself before responding. "It's not really mine. I just usually sit here."

"Why?"

"Because it's so isolated and I can easily get my work done without distractions."

"Would you mind if I joined you today? The rest of the tables are occupied," he told me. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful face.

I managed to nod my head before placing both books in my arms upon the table, opening the cover of the first.

"Mythical creatures? You mean like vampires and fairies?" he asked noticing the spine of the unopened book.

I gazed up at him and found his green eyes staring back at me. "Yes, I'm writing a paper on the history of mythical creatures in literature."

"Is that something your interested in?"

I nodded. "The different kinds of creatures that have appeared in stories have always fascinated me, especially vampires and werewolves."

He raised his eyebrow. "Don't they frighten you?"

I shook my head. "No, I always thought that they were misunderstood."

"Most people would be frightened," he told me.

"I'm not most people," I simply stated.

"What are you reading?" I asked, changing the subject. The book in front of him looked to be at least a thousand pages long.

"Anatomy," he answered.

"Is that something _you're _interested in?"

He had a twinkle in his eye as he nodded. "I want to be a doctor."

"Did you always want to be a doctor?"

"When I was six I wanted to be a fireman," he answered.

"So you want to help save people's lives?" I said.

He nodded again. "What about you? What do you want to do?" He gazed straight into my eyes awaiting my answer. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"I want to be a writer or maybe an English teacher."

"I think you would make a wonderful teacher," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure when we just met?"

"I can just sense it. Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

I smiled. "Sure."

"How is it that I'm talking to this amazingly beautiful and inquisitive woman and I don't even know her name?"

I blushed. "My name is Bella, though you didn't have to exaggerate. You could have just asked."

He gave me a crooked smiled. "Nice to meet you Bella, my name is Edward and I don't exaggerate."

I didn't believe him. He looked like a model in his dark green shirt and black pants and I was just plain Bella wearing her favorite blue t-shirt and broken in jeans. We went back to studying our respective books.

Every day after that for the next week we would meet up at "our" table and talk for awhile before studying. We talked about our favorite classes and teachers. One day we even got to talking about why we never saw each other before when we went to the same school.

"We are studying different subjects and the English department is on the opposite side of campus from the Science department," he told me logically.

That made sense. I never had to venture on the other side of campus except for a biology class that I had to take for a requirement. "I had to take Biology 105 last year. That was the only time this English major had a class in the sciences building."

"Bio 105? Did you have Professor White?"

"Yes."

"Did you have a tall, muscled, brown-haired guy that liked to crack jokes in your class?"

"I did, why?"

"That would be my brother Emmett," he answered.

"He looked scary to me, but he always made me laugh," I told him.

He flashed me his crooked smile. "He's a really great guy once you get to know him but he loves to make fun of any situation. When we were little instead of playing cowboys and Indians with me, our sister Alice, and our friends Jasper and Rosalie, he wanted to pretend he was a cannibal."

"Why?"

Edward shrugged. "He's always been strange like that."

I looked at him curiously. "What would he do?"

"He always liked to try and bite Rosalie's neck but she would hit him on the back of his head when he did."

"Just Rosalie?"

"He tried it on me once as well as Alice and Jasper but he really liked Rosalie so he always liked to go to her. Alice, Jasper and I threatened a certain part of his anatomy if he ever tried to bite us again so that's why he only went to Rosalie. She was less threatening with the hit on the head."

"Did she like him too?"

"Yeah, she's his girlfriend now."

"Is she anything like Emmett?"

He shook his head. "No they are pretty much opposites but he gets her to lighten up and she gets to be more serious so they complement each other."

"As do Alice and Jasper," he added.

"Oh are they together too?"

He smiled and nodded. "Since they were in diapers."

He kept gazing up at me then back down at his text, repeating the action several times over the course of a minute. He looked like he wanted to ask a question. I couldn't understand why he didn't just ask.

So I took the initiative. "You look like you want to ask a question."

His eyes widened slightly. "You're perceptive."

"Please ask."

He took a deep breath. "Do you have anyone special?"

"No," I answered him. He gave me a heart melting smile.

I was nervous to ask him the same thing. I really liked Edward and talking to him had been the best part of my day so far. In fact it was the best part of my day ever since I had met him.

I gathered up my courage and asked. "Do you have anyone?" My breath hitched in my throat awaiting his answer.

He gave me that heart melting crooked smile again. "No, I have never found anyone that could capture my attention; well, that is, until I met you."

I blushed but tried to hide it behind my mahogany hair. "I'm nothing special."

I felt two cool fingers under my chin lifting my face. I looked up and found my eyes level with a pair of emerald ones.

"You don't see yourself very clearly do you? Wasn't it you who told me that you weren't most people?"

I thought back to the first day we met and sighed, knowing that I had indeed said that. "That still doesn't mean I'm special."

He ran his fingers from my chin to my cheek and back again. I felt a bolt of electricity flow through me at this simple action. "Bella, Bella, Bella you are an extraordinary person."

I wanted to argue with him but after a moment of thought decided that I would probably end up losing. Edward seemed to have his own logic though I couldn't see it. We continued talking and studying until it was time to leave.

Edward has walked me back to my dormevery night, excepting the first day that we had met. Occasionally, when we headed back, the sun hadn't even set yet but he still insisted on escorting me to my dorm. He said he didn't want anything to happen to me and when I argued that the sun was still out, he'd tell me that college campuses could be just as dangerous in the daytime as they were at nighttime. I rolled my eyes whenever he said that. To me it seemed like he was being a little too paranoid but I did enjoy the extra time we spent together as we walked.

Tonight he helped me with my books as he always did before putting away his own. He then offered me his arm. I smiled as I took it. We walked out of the library together. This time was different though. As we continued on our way I felt his cool fingers rest on top of my right hand, which was placed on his arm. My heart sped up at the gesture; at his touch, a bolt of electricity flowed through my entire body. I wondered if he felt it too. We stopped in front of my dorm before I could ask and I hesitated not wanting to part from him. He kissed the back of my hand. It was the first time he pressed his lips to my skin.

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams," he murmured. I felt a blush as my heart sped up once more at the remembrance of his warm breath on my hand.

"Night Edward, same to you." As he left I leaned against the wall hoping that it would prevent me from fainting. I could still feel his lips and breathe where he had placed his kiss.

The next afternoon I arrived at the library with my laptop in tow, ready for more studying with Edward. My paper was due soon and I had managed to get most of it written. I expected to see the messy bronze hair that I had come to love when I reached our usual table but he wasn't there. A feeling of disappointment engulfed me as I sat down in my favorite chair and took out my laptop and turned it on. My fingers easily glided over the keyboard as I began a new paragraph in my paper.

"Why do I see such a lovely face marred by a frown?" a velvety voice said. I immediately looked up from my computer and found Edward standing in front of me. A huge smile appeared on my face in place of the frown, and my heart beat erratically.

"I'm just not sure about the last paragraph I wrote," I answered. I didn't want to tell him that the fact that he wasn't here had caused my frown. A small smile emerged on his face as he sat across from me, and he placed his bag beside him. My heart calmed slightly.

"You're late today."

"Pardon my lateness but I had a stop I wanted to make."

I raised an eyebrow curiously. "Where'd you go?"

He gave me a cryptic smile. "You'll find out later."

I knew by the set of his jaw that he would not give me any more information. He got out his massive biology text and opened it along with a notebook preparing to study. I went back to my paper and started typing again. After a couple hours I saved my paper and turned off my laptop.

Edward looked up from his notebook. "Finished?"

"Yes," I answered.

"How do you feel about finishing it?"

"Relieved and slightly sad."

He gave me a curious look. "Sad?"

I nodded. "It was fun reading about different mythical creatures."

He looked at his watch then at me. "Ready to leave?"

I nodded and he helped me put away my laptop and books before placing his things in his own bag. He waited for me as I walked around the table; when he offered me his arm, I instantly took it and he placed his hand atop mine, and as before I felt electricity flow through me.

All too soon we were at my dorm and he kissed my hand and bid me goodnight. I reluctantly turned and entered the building; my room was on the second floor so it didn't take me long to reach my door. It opened easily and I couldn't help but gasp at the sight when I walked in. A dozen red roses sat in a vase on the small table that sat in the middle of the room.

"Do you like them?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned to find Edward standing in the doorway. "Is this why you were late?"

He nodded.

"They're beautiful Edward but why did you do this?" For a moment he looked hurt but he composed himself. He walked over and took hold of my hands. I felt the familiar jolt travel throughout my body as he began to speak.

"Bella, ever since I met you I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. You are a beautiful, intelligent, caring woman and I wanted to do something special to show you how much I like you."

My heart began beating wildly against my chest. I couldn't believe my ears. His eyes shone with sincerity and I couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared on my face.

"I like you too Edward."

He closed the distance between us and I saw his eyes silently asking permission. I moved closer so our bodies were crushed together and I felt his soft lips on mine. My hands snaked around the back of his neck to hold him close as my lips began to move along with his. His arms wrapped around my waist. He nibbled on my lower lip. I parted my lips slightly and his tongue glided in. I let out a small moan as our tongues mingled together. I wasn't sure how long we stood there kissing but a loud cough came from the direction of the door and I parted from Edward. I turned a deep shade of red when I found my Resident Advisor standing in the doorway.

She glared at us. "I don't mind you making out with a guy Bella, but please shut the door next time."

I nodded before hiding my head in Edward's shoulder. She left and Edward let go of me to close the door. A cool breeze made me shiver and I hoped Edward would return quickly.

"Now where were we before we were disturbed?" he asked, walking back over to me. My arms returned to his neck as his reclaimed my waist.

"Here," I answered before kissing him again.


	2. CONTEST VOTING

_**A/N **Here is a PM I received for the contest!! Voting is about to begin in the Epic T-Rated Oneshot Contest hosted by **Bronzehairedgirl620 and the late Daddy's Little Cannibal**...**Voting will be in the form of a poll on Bronzehairedgirl620's profile...**I encourage you all read to go vote..there really were some great entries!!! So mark your calendars!_

* * *

Hello,

Voting is finally starting for the Epic T-Rated Contest; thanks for being patient. Here's how the process will work:

Round one: June 22nd-26th. All entries will be included here.

Round two: June 29th-July 3rd. The top half (30-40 entries) from the first round will be included here.

Round three: July 6th-10th. The top half (20-30 entries) from the second round will be included here, and the top three winners will be determined.

The prizes will be either a banner, signature or cover.

Thank you for participating! I loved your entry, and good luck. Be sure to let your readers know about the voting times. If you have any questions, PM me. I'll send you another message if you advance to the next round.


End file.
